darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitrogear what you doing here
Back to 2009 Logs Nitrogear Shark Scouting around Iacon - and trying to remain out of sight of the nearby defenses of the city, the outline of Nitrogear appears in the entrance of the "Maintenance and Garages" section. Shark is out and about doing patrols, which always brings him to the underground. His scanners aren't showing thing around so far. Heading inside the bay, Nitrogear takes a look around for nearby Autobots, while surveying the area for anything that might be of use. Shark moves toward the maintenance building, looking at each window for any signs of movement. After the last time scaring Starfire he's going to be a bit more careful. You notice the movements of Nitrogear inside the maintenance building, but all that appears is the figure of a robot, which quickly vanishes from sight of the window, further into the bay. Heading towards the back, he notices several Autobot parts and equipment, used in repairs. Nitrogear appears to be searching the nearby tables and benches for something. Shark seems the shadow, moving closer quietly to investigate. He sidles next to the window and peers into it, trying not to be seen himself should it not be Starfire in there. Spotting it is not, he moves around to the front door, pistol at ready, then he opens the door with a yelled. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Nitrogear does, not wishing a fight. With his familiar accent across the bay, he says simply, "I am not here for a fight." Shark points the pistol toward you, "Hands where I can see them and explain your presence here." Nitrogear is not intimidated, but turns towards you anyway, the now familiar Decepticon clearly standing at the bench. He vaguely answers, "I am here, because I wish it." Shark snorts, "Not the answer I want.. Nitrogear wasn't it... well you better tell me why your rummaging around in here." Nitrogear says, "Of course not. But it will be the only answer you get." Shark hmphs, "Fine, maybe some time in the oubliette will wise you up." Nitrogear says, "Then I am here for information. Information to empower me with what you Autobots are about." You say, "Then start asking questions, just that easy. But I don't make decision on who is let in, so you may want to be talking with Prime."" "Prime! Where is he?", Nitrogear asks angrily, as if just the name triggered some hidden action within Nitrogear. Shark frowns at that tone, "Where he usually is I'm sure, in the Command Center commanding." Nitrogear grumbles something about the Command center probably being really secure. Shark shakes his head, "Talking under your breath won't change things. So you going to ask me anything or saving it for Prime?" Looking really riled up, Nitrogear states, "I only have one thing for Prime." It looks best if Optimus Prime wasn't mentioned to him for some reason... Nitrogear regains his composure, and stands down. "All I know is the propaganda" You say, "Propoganda is simply that. So you need to know stuff, you got to be asking questions. Otherwise you leave here the same way you came in just thinking the same stuff."" Nitrogear says, "Exactly. I found my way into here hoping for terminal maintenance computer to learn truth." You say, "That wouldn't have got you far, now you going stand there and not ask me questions?" Nitrogear says "I can see that.", indicating the empty bay, stripped of equipment and full of barren shelving and cabinets. "Starfire said some interesting thing about Autobot. I found it fascinating that a power such as Prime came to her aid." Nitrogear says, "Comrade General Megatron would rather leave us to scrap." Shark nods a bit to that, "Any good Autobot would come to the aid of those that need us." Nitrogear says, "She started briefly speaking .. but I cannot remember what about, besides of that." You say, "I wasn't there so I wouldn't know what you speak of Nitrogear." Nitrogear says, "What is it you Autobots want? Your ideal?" You say, "That's easy, peace and to cooperate with other beings. Makes no sense to just show up at some planet and go 'hey we are going to take your resources and while we are at it kill you all'." Nitrogear says, "We do these for power. And we will go through length to attain power." Nitrogear says, "Where is the power in, peace and cooperation?" You say, "It's called diplomacy. You get more from cooperation and peace than just taking." Just by his look, it appears Nitrogear doesn't get it. Shark taps his fingers on his thigh has he keeps his pistol on you. "Think about it. You kill everybody that knows where stuff is that you need, then you gotta waste time and energy looking for it. You don't kill them, do a little talking and earn trust, then you get what you need without doing any harm AND you got a ally should you need one." "Hmm." Nitrogear thinks about that for a spell, and can't recall really having any allies. True, there are other Decepticons, but Nitrogear's opinion of them ain't that high, with his belief that every Decepticon just does things that benefit themselves. Shark lowers his pistol just a bit. "That all you need to know Nitrogear?" Nitrogear says, "For now. I am sure that I will seek more knowledge though." Shark nods his head, "All right. Now as for Starfire. What you want with her? Nitrogear says, "She telling me about Autobots. I asked her to show me something, but I do not remember as to what." Nitrogear says honestly, "I wish her no harm." Shark hmms, "I see. Nothing more than that then? Cuz you got to answer to me if you try something funny." Sounds a bit like a protective brother... Shark smirks, just showing a hint of those pointy, sharp teeth of his. "If I got to tell you Nitrogear, then maybe you aren't looking for funny stuff." a little roll of his shoulders. Nitrogear laughs again with , "Ohh. I get it." Shark nods, "Then we got an understanding, yes?" Nitrogear says, "I guess I cannot help my natural charm, yes? But we have not done anything funny, we have just talked." Shark takes a step closer, flashing those teeth. "Keep it that way." Oh yeah, that was a threat. Nitrogear still does not look intimidated. Shark smirks, "Well at least you got some brass ones, I'll give you that." Nitrogear says, "It is simple. You and those teeth, VS Megatron in all his fury. Not difficult to see which is more intimidating." Shark laughs, "Point taken. So now what hmm? Got all the info you want so gonna go think on it.. or you sticking around for Starfire?" Nitrogear says wisely, "I should go. I could run into much worse, like your Perimeter Defense activation." Shark nods, "And that left a mark as I recall." stepping back out the door, "Well then, go. I won't detain you this time around." Nitrogear nods, and quickly parts. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Shark's Logs